Hope Springs Eternal
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron is missing Jackson, then someone new appears on the scene
1. Chapter 1

Hope Springs Eternal

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

_Marc Silcock reprises his original role in Emmerdale, as Josh Hope._

-O-

One afternoon, Brenda was just serving Rodney when a stranger with a backpack walked into the cafe; a young, slim man who instantly reminded her of the late Jackson Walsh; except he had lighter-coloured hair and was clean shaven. Rodney paid for his coffee and bun and Brenda then turned to the young man.

"Can I help you?" she asked, politely.

"Yes," replied the young man, "Is Bob Hope around?"

"He's not at the moment; he'll be in later though. Is it to do with the cafe?"

"No, I was hoping he'd be in, that's all," the young man looked disappointed.

"You know him, do you?" asked Brenda.

"You could say that. I'm his son, Josh."

"Oh!" Brenda looked surprised, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"No reason why you should!" Josh grinned, "I might as well grab a coffee while I'm waiting, I expect he'll turn up at some point."

"Sit down, I'll bring it over," Brenda said, helpfully.

"Thanks..." Josh looked at Brenda quizzically.

"Brenda!"

Josh extended his hand and shook Brenda's, "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Brenda smiled at Josh.

Later, Bob arrived, carrying a large cardboard box which concealed his forward view. He awkwardly manoeuvred through the door and up to the counter where he set the box down on the floor.

"There's somebody here to see you," smiled Brenda, nodding towards the young man, still sat on the sofa. Bob looked across the cafe and set eyes on his son.

"Josh!" he cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've had better welcomes!" Josh grinned and rose from his seat; he crossed the floor to meet his father.

"Sorry," Bob apologised, shaking Josh's hand, "You took me by surprise, that's all."

"I know, I suppose I am a bit of a bad penny, turning up like this!"

"No, not at all; it's great to see you."

"I'm sorry to hear about Viv," Josh turned serious, "It must have been a shock for you."

"Thanks, son. Yes, it was. We lost Terry, too, you remember Terry, don't you? I see you've met Brenda; she and Terry were a couple."

"So, you've both lost someone close," Josh looked sad, changing the subject he said, "We haven't seen each other since you married Viv. How are the twins?"

"They're fine thanks. It will be nice for them to meet their big brother; I assume you'll stay long enough to meet them?"

"Actually, that's something I want to talk to you about. Would you be able to put me up for a couple of nights?"

"Of course I can, can't see my son out on the streets, can I?"

Bob was aware of Brenda answering the telephone in the background. She asked the caller to hold the line and addressed Bob, "Sorry to interrupt, but that cake supplier is on the line, have you got time to speak to him?"

"Yes, of course," answered Bob, then, turning to Josh, he said, "I'll have to take this call. Take your stuff upstairs and I'll be up when I'm finished."

Josh looked relieved, "Thanks, Dad."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was working on a car at the garage when Rodney appeared, "Aaron! Is Debbie around?"

Aaron lifted his head from under the bonnet of the car, "She's had to go and collect Sarah from school. Anything I can help with?"

"It's just the car needs a service, I wondered when you could fit it in."

"There's not much booked in for tomorrow. Will that suit?"

"Fine," Rodney replied, "By the way, I've just been to the cafe. Bob's son Josh is in the village, have you met him?"

"Don't think so, why?" Aaron looked puzzled.

"Let's just say, if you do meet him, be prepared for a bit of a shock!" Rodney was referring to Josh's resemblance to Jackson, but Aaron still looked bemused.

"How do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Let's just say," Rodney answered, "that he will remind you of someone!"

Aaron was still none the wiser after Rodney's cryptic comment, but he was intrigued. After work, he headed for the cafe to see what Rodney had been talking about. However, Josh was nowhere to be seen, so he asked Brenda about it, "I hear Bob's son Josh was in earlier."

Brenda looked at Aaron with suspicion, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking," Aaron said, defensively, "Rodney said he was here and I might get a shock. But I don't know what he meant."

"I think I do," Brenda began to piece things together, "Josh looks a lot like Jackson, I suppose that's what he's getting at."

"Oh!" exclaimed Aaron, "I see."

xxxxxxxxxx

Josh and Bob were sitting on the couch in Bob's living room.

"So," Bob began, "has your mother thrown you out?" He meant it as a joke, but Josh looked serious.

"No, she wouldn't do that!" Josh looked thoughtful, "It's my new stepdad, Stan. We had a falling out."

"What about?"

"Well, he offered me a job with his company; but I told him he could stuff it!"

"Why?" Bob asked.

"I am still studying at college," continued Josh, "so I can't work full time. He only tried to get me to work for him as I am not contributing to the housekeeping. He called me a 'sponger' and accused me of taking him and my Mum for a ride!"

"Is that why this Stan threw you out? I've a good mind to go round there..."

"No, Dad! He didn't throw me out; Mum wouldn't let him, anyway. After the latest row, I decided I'd had enough and I left. I didn't know where else to go."

"You know you're always welcome here, son. I've got a lot of making up to do, not only with you, but with all my kids. You can stay for as long as you like." Bob smiled at Josh fondly.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll kip down here until I can sort myself out."

"There's no rush! Are you hungry? I'll make us something for tea."

"I don't want you to go to any trouble on my account."

"Nonsense! It's no trouble. I've got to get the tea on anyway; one more mouth to feed is no bother!"

"Well, I am pretty hungry as it happens!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Aaron was sleeping in his bed. He often found it difficult to get to sleep; and when he did, it was fitful. He tossed and turned; his dreams a jumble of images. Suddenly, he was on a beach in Lanzarote with Jackson, he often dreamed of this holiday; his one vacation with Jackson; one of the happiest times of his life. He was laying on his front and Jackson was rubbing suntan lotion into his back; Jackson's fingers gently caressed his flesh, it was the first time in his life that he felt the soothing touch of someone who was in love with him. He moaned softly in his sleep; for a few precious moments, Jackson was there again; his one and only love; his soul-mate. Suddenly, black clouds formed on the horizon, Jackson's fingers turned icy cold; he looked round to see Jackson's face, but all he could see was a hooded figure; with a black, empty space where his face should be.

Aaron came to with a start. He sat up, peering into the gloom and the tears started; that damned dream had haunted his sleep again. Why did it always end that way? He turned on the light and climbed out of bed; he knew, from previous nights, that it would be difficult to get back to sleep again. He missed Jackson so much; he almost wanted to jump back into his dream so that he could be with him again. But, he was afraid of the shadows in the darkness, for the dream always ended the same way; he had lost Jackson again, just as he had done for real.

Paddy was already in the kitchen the next morning, when Aaron appeared.

"Good morning!" said Paddy cheerily.

"Is it?" replied Aaron.

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning! I heard you last night; are you still having those nightmares?"

"Sorry if I woke you."

"No need to apologise. Why don't you see the doctor; maybe some sleeping pills would help."

"No, I don't want pills, Paddy. There's only one thing I want; and that's something I'll never have again."

"I know," Paddy felt really upset for Aaron; knowing how much he cared for Jackson and how much he missed him since his death.

xxxxxxxxxx

Josh had eaten his breakfast in the cafe and decided to head home to pick up some more of his things. He was walking towards the bus stop when he saw Aaron coming in the opposite direction. Aaron immediately realised what Rodney had been talking about; Josh could easily have been Jackson from a distance. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hi!" he greeted Josh when they were only a few feet apart, "You're Bob's son, aren't you?"

Josh stopped to speak to Aaron, "Yes, that's right! News certainly travels fast round these parts! I'm Josh!" He put out his hand to greet Aaron.

Aaron shook Josh's hand enthusiastically, "I'm Aaron, I work over there," he said; gesticulating towards the garage, "Are you staying long in the village?"

"For a while, Dad's offered to put me up for the moment. I'm just heading home to get some more of my gear."

"I'd better get to work," Aaron said, "Cain will have my guts for garters if I'm late."

"Cain Dingle?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, that's right; he's my uncle, do you know him?"

"Not really; well, we have met. He came out with us on my Dad's stag do at a casino, before my Dad married Viv."

"Oh, right! Anyway, I'd better be off. Maybe I'll see you in the Woolpack later?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled, "I'd like that!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Adam were sitting at a table in the Woolpack that evening when Josh walked into the pub. Aaron saw him come in and beckoned him over.

"This is my best mate, Adam," Aaron told Josh.

Josh shook Adam's hand, "Nice to meet you," he said, politely.

"So, you're the famous son of Bob!" Adam laughed.

"Yeah; one of many!" Josh joked, "Can I get you guys a drink?"

"We'll have a couple of lagers, ta!" Aaron replied.

After Josh had settled down at the table with the two other lads, they engaged in some small talk.

"I asked Cain if he remembered you," Aaron addressed Josh, "he said they had a laugh about you trying to chat up some girl at the casino!"

"God!" Josh looked a little sheepish, "Trust him to remember that!"

"He said things didn't go that well! I expect you've had more success since though!" Aaron chuckled.

"Not really," replied Josh, "How about you? You got a girlfriend?"

Adam butted in, "That's not really his scene!"

"Adam!" Aaron chastised his friend.

"Oh, I see!" Josh took the hint, "So are you two...?"

"Hell, no!" Adam defended himself, "We're best mates, yeah, but I'm straight."

"That's right, Adam here likes girls, well, women; all ages, he's not fussed!" Aaron joked.

"Oi!" Adam said, giving Aaron a dig in the ribs.

Josh laughed; he felt comfortable with his two new friends, "So, what do you do for a good time in these parts; seems pretty quiet round here."

"We sometimes go into town," replied Aaron, "you should come with us next time."

"That would be great," replied Josh, "but I'll have to take a rain check for now; until I've managed to make some money! I'm at college, but I'm looking for a part time job. You don't know of anything that's going, do you?"

"Can't your Dad give you some shifts at the cafe?" asked Aaron.

"I haven't asked him," replied Josh, "but it's a thought."

"Most people round here tend to join the family firm," said Aaron, "I work with my uncle and cousin and Adam works on his family's farm."

"I'll ask my Dad if he needs any help," said Josh, thoughtfully, "it would be handy if I could find something on the doorstep."

"So, you're staying there for a while then?" asked Aaron.

"Looks like it! I can't see me moving into a penthouse flat with no money!"

"You want to take up with some rich old bird, isn't that right Adam?"

Adam jabbed Aaron in the ribs once more, "Will you stop going on about that! You know it's all over, anyway."

Josh wondered what the two friends were talking about but, as they had only just met, he did not feel comfortable asking them about it, so he let it pass.

"Anyway," Josh followed up on the earlier invite to join them on a night out, "when I do get the necessary funds together, where will we go when we hit the town?"

"Aaron here likes to go to Bar West," Adam answered, "That is, as long as you don't mind going to a gay bar!"

"No, I don't mind," Josh replied, looking at Aaron, "In fact, it might be very interesting!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Springs Eternal – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

_Marc Silcock reprises his original role in Emmerdale, as Josh Hope._

-O-

Josh was busy learning the ropes in the cafe. He had asked his father if he could put in a few hours to earn his keep and Bob agreed it was a good idea; as long as it did not interfere with his studies at college. Aaron, with or without Adam, often called in and he was fast becoming a friend. They would sometimes share a drink at the Woolpack and felt relaxed in each other's company. Josh knew Aaron was gay, but somehow the subject did not crop up in their conversations, though Aaron often felt that Josh wanted to talk about something that was on his mind. Indeed, Josh did want to confide in Aaron; but it was still early in their friendship; both lads were still finding their feet with each other. The planned night out in town, which Aaron had originally suggested, had still not taken place; Josh continued to plead poverty; but Aaron had a feeling that there was some other reason for Josh's reluctance to go to Bar West. He wondered if Josh was as keen on the idea as he had made out.

Things came to a head a few weeks later. Josh had arranged, as he had done a few times previously, to meet Aaron and Adam at the Woolpack. They were sitting at a table when Adam said, "So, who's up for a night out in town on Friday?"

"Count me in!" Aaron replied, "How about you, Josh?"

Josh felt like making some excuse, but he did not want the other boys to think he was being unfriendly, so he said, "Yeah, OK!"

"Great," Adam smiled, "no need to ask where we'll be going, eh Aaron?"

"You always say Bar West has the best pool table in town!" Aaron said to Adam. He then looked at Josh, "Do you play, Josh."

Josh's mind had wandered a bit and he did not pick up on Aaron's question, "Sorry! Play what?"

"Pool!" replied Aaron, "Attention span of a goldfish, this one!" He looked at Adam and jerked his head towards Josh.

"Eh, yeah, well I have played; I'm probably a bit rusty."

"No worries!" Adam chipped in, "You'll beat Aaron hands down with his skills."

"Look who's talking," Aaron went to ruffle Adam's hair but Adam moved his head back quickly to prevent him from making contact.

Josh laughed, he was happy in their company; maybe he would enjoy the night out with these two.

"Look," Aaron said, still sensing some unease on Josh's part, "we can go somewhere else if you'd prefer. Would you rather go somewhere to pick up some girls?"

"It's OK; really. That bar sounds OK. Besides, if it does have the best pool table, why go anywhere else?"

When he arrived back home, Josh was able to be alone with his thoughts. He was still a little apprehensive of visiting Bar West; though he tried to convince himself that he was being foolish. Why would going to a gay bar be a big deal? Adam did not seem to have any qualms about it, so why should he?

Adam and Aaron stayed for another drink at the Woolpack after Josh had left.

"He's alright, that Josh." said Adam.

"Yeah, he's a bit quiet though," Aaron replied.

"Nothing wrong with that! Do you think he's gay?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you! I think he fancies you!"

"Shut up!" Aaron looked embarrassed and furrowed his brow, "Don't be a div! He's straight! Cain told me that he tried to chat up that girl at the casino, remember?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't got a girlfriend, has he?" Adam was piecing things together in his mind.

"So what? Maybe he just hasn't found a girl to go out with yet."

"Or he's not interested!" Adam was like a dog with a bone.

"Nah! I'm sure he must be straight; why would he try to chat up a girl if he's gay?"

"Er, excuse me! Who was it that dated my sister?" Adam looked directly at Aaron.

"Good point; but I didn't know who I was back then."

"Maybe Josh doesn't know who he is, either."

Aaron did not answer, he digested Adam's comment. Maybe his friend was wiser than he gave him credit for.

xxxxxxxxxx

Friday night came around quickly; the three friends were having fun at Bar West, challenging each other to a few games of pool. Josh turned out to be a better player than he had suggested, admitting that he sometimes played when he went out with mates from college. Aaron accused him of being a 'dark horse', especially when he beat him at a game.

They were sitting at a table between games when Aaron said, "So Josh, what do you think of Bar West then?"

"It's OK," Josh replied, "you were right about the pool table!"

"Yeah," Adam joked, "pity about the standard of the players, though!" he grimaced at Aaron.

"I'll beat you next time!"

"In your dreams, lad!"

"Josh here could easily beat you!" Aaron put his hand on Josh's thigh, but when he saw the look of discomfort on Josh's face, he immediately withdrew the offending hand.

"Sorry!" Aaron apologised.

"No, it's OK, don't worry about it," Josh tried to put Aaron at ease; he did not want to spoil their evening out.

For the rest of the evening, Aaron kept his hands to himself; he was feeling a bit uncomfortable about putting his hand on Josh's leg, especially as he was not usually a tactile sort of person. Yet, there was something about Josh which drew him in; he wanted to be close to him. He had not felt this way about anyone since Jackson; which made his discomfort even worse.

Josh was also feeling uncomfortable. He felt that he might have made too much of the seemingly innocent physical contact with Aaron. He liked Aaron a lot; and he was developing feelings that he did not understand. He was enjoying his night out at Bar West; but had a slightly guilty feeling that he should not be having such a good time in a gay bar!

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Josh was serving behind the counter at the cafe when Aaron walked in.

"Hi!" Aaron seemed in a chirpy mood, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Yeah," Josh replied, "thanks for inviting me."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Maybe," replied Josh, but then became evasive, "though I'll need to save up again!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Aaron looked a bit despondent, "I'm pretty skint myself! Tell you what, why don't you come round to my place later, we could watch a DVD or something."

"Will Paddy be there?"

"No, he's out with Marlon tonight; we'd have the place to ourselves."

"I don't know," Josh was trying to back out; even though, deep down, he did not want to do so, "Aren't you going out with Adam?"

"Adam's booked for a family birthday party, so I'm at a loose end!" Aaron explained.

"Oh, so you thought you'd bring me on as a substitute, thanks!" said Josh, sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Aaron sounded a little annoyed.

"Nothing; sorry! Just one of those days I guess," Josh was kicking himself for trying to push Aaron away, "OK, I'll come round to yours later!"

Aaron smiled, "Bring a couple of cans, eh?"

Later that day, Aaron was sitting in the living room at Smithy Cottage. He had put some crisps in a bowl on the coffee table and the beers were in the fridge. He answered the knock at the door to find Josh standing there; it still surprised him how much Josh reminded him of Jackson, especially at first sight.

The two lads settled down on the sofa and Aaron spoke, "What sort of films do you like?" he asked, picking up a stack of DVD's.

"Anything really; you choose," Josh looked nervous.

"Are you OK?" asked a concerned Aaron.

Josh took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm OK. I'm always a bit jittery when I go somewhere new."

"This place is hardly new!"

"You know what I mean! Somewhere I haven't been before."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Aaron was picking up on Josh's discomfort, "I get the feeling you weren't totally happy at Bar West. Maybe we should have gone somewhere else."

"No, I enjoyed it, honestly. It's just..."

"What? Come on, you can tell me."

Josh weighed up his options in his mind. Deep down inside, he knew that he was attracted to Aaron; and not only as a friend. He tried to give the impression of being straight to the outside world; but, he had never had a girlfriend; only friends who were girls. He badly wanted to say all this to Aaron who was sitting right beside him, wanting to be his friend; but he could not bring himself to speak of his true feelings.

"Forget it," Josh bottled out, "I'm being daft! Come on; put one of these DVD's on!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, Aaron was buttering a breakfast roll in the kitchen when Paddy appeared from upstairs.

"You're up early," Paddy remarked, "everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," replied Aaron.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" Paddy continued.

"Yeah, it was alright. That Josh is a bit of a strange one."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I keep getting the feeling he wants to tell me something; but, when I think he's going to tell me he suddenly clams up."

"Now, who does that remind me of?" Paddy looked at Aaron with a big grin.

"Ha ha, very funny. I think he might be gay, but I don't like to ask. Maybe he's in denial or something."

"Why do you think he's gay?" Paddy said.

"Well, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend; plus Adam thinks he might be."

"So, Adam is fitted with 'Gaydar' now, is he?" Paddy chuckled.

"Oi!" Aaron playfully waved his butter knife at Paddy, "I'm trying to be serious."

"You like him, don't you? Josh, I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"What does it matter then? You can be friends, regardless. I'm sure he'll confide in you if and when he's ready."

"Yeah, you're probably right!" a little smile played around Aaron's lips, his surrogate father had hit the nail on the head, as usual.

xxxxxxxxxx

Josh was tossing and turning in his bed, his emotions were all over the place. He knew that he had strong feelings for Aaron; but it scared him. He had often pictured himself finding a nice girl; maybe getting married and settling down; but he was becoming aware that he was not being honest with himself; that his inclinations were pulling him in another direction. Now all he could think about was Aaron; and it was dawning on him that he fancied the handsome young mechanic. He fought the notion; telling himself that he simply had a feeling of friendship for Aaron; but he knew, deep down, that it was more than that. He also knew that he had experienced such thoughts before, about boys in school and college; but he had denied them, thinking to himself that it was just a phase he was going through. Now, having met an attractive gay man and visiting a gay bar, it was becoming clear that he liked what he saw; but, all the same, he was struggling to accept it.

Aaron was also struggling with his feelings for Josh. He did like him a lot and wanted to be his friend; in fact, he wondered if he could be more than a friend; but he knew that part of the reason for feeling that way was Josh's striking resemblance to Jackson. Also, he could not be sure that Josh was gay and, if it turned out that he was not, he did not know if a platonic friendship would be enough. He worried that, if he made the wrong move, he could spoil things between them and lose his friendship altogether. But, one thing was clear; he was attracted to the guy and Josh was on his mind, all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Springs Eternal – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

_Marc Silcock reprises his original role in Emmerdale, as Josh Hope._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and asked me to continue._

-O-

Bob was wiping down the counter top when a familiar face appeared in the cafe.

"Barbara!" he said, recognising his ex-wife.

"Hello Bob," Barbara said curtly.

"Josh is at college," said Bob, thinking Barbara had come to see their son.

"I know, I just wondered if he is OK."

"Yeah, he's fine, but I told you that the other day when you rang, is Carly OK?" Bob enquired after his daughter.

"She's very well; I think she misses her brother, though she wouldn't admit it! I just wanted to talk to you, face to face. To be honest, I thought Josh might have come home by now. I know he and Stan had a falling out; but I thought he might have calmed down since."

"He was pretty upset," Bob said, "I don't think he took kindly to being called a sponger."

"A sponger?" Barbara looked surprised, "Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah, wasn't he telling the truth?"

"Well, they did have a big row, but I think it was Stan calling him a pervert that really upset him!"

"What?" Bob could not believe his ears, "Why would he say that?"

"Oh!" Barbara suddenly looked embarrassed, "He hasn't told you then."

"Told me what?" Bob looked confused.

"I don't think I should say really, maybe it should come from Josh."

"You've got me worried now! Why did Stan call him that?"

"Well," Barbara continued hesitantly, "Josh had a friend, Shane, at college. They were in the house one day when Stan came home unexpectedly. Josh and Shane were, shall we say, in a rather intimate situation. Stan has always been a bit narrow-minded about that sort of thing."

"Wow!" Bob exclaimed, "I didn't see that coming. But Josh isn't gay, is he?"

"How would you feel if he was?" Barbara wondered if she had said too much.

"Well, I hadn't given it any thought," Bob looked shocked, "Why would I have done? But, it wouldn't make any difference to me; he's still my son."

"That's how I feel. But, like I say, Stan isn't so tolerant. Josh said that he and this Shane were just larking around, but Stan seemed to think it was more serious than that."

"I'd like to give Stan a piece of my mind!" Bob said angrily.

"I don't think that would help! In fact, it would probably make things worse!" Barbara looked concerned that Bob might make good on his threat, "Just leave Stan to me; I've been trying to reason with him so that we can get Josh back home where he belongs; I don't want you to be lumbered with him."

"Don't be daft!" Bob reassured her, "I love having him here; he can stay as long as he wants."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had his head under the bonnet of a car, but his mind was not on his work. He had so many thoughts running through his head about Josh. It unnerved him that he had these feelings as he not felt this way about anyone since Jackson; and he also felt a sense of betrayal, even though Jackson was gone. Also, he was still unsure about Josh; whether he was gay or not. He started to imagine what it would be like to have Josh as a boyfriend; but then he started to worry that, if it did happen, the 'curse of Aaron' would strike again; he was still convinced that bad things happened to anyone he became close to.

"Haven't you finished that yet?" Cain's abrasive voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"It's a bit trickier than I thought," Aaron quickly came up with an excuse as he tried to make it look as if he was struggling to undo something.

"Well, get it done as soon as, will ya? I've got to go out soon; and that Focus still wants servicing; the customer will be back for it this afternoon!"

Aaron scowled but told himself to snap out of it and get on with his work; he did not want to lose his job for daydreaming! He finished the car he was working on and started the next one, making a sterling effort to get Josh out of his mind.

When clocking-off time came around, Aaron decided to head for the cafe. It was mainly to grab a cup of tea or coffee, but he secretly hoped he would bump into Josh.

Josh had returned home from college to find the cafe unusually quiet. Bob was behind the counter by himself. When he saw Josh; he addressed him, "Had a good day?"

"Yeah, same old same old!" Josh replied unenthusiastically.

"Your Mum was here earlier."

"Mum? What was she doing here?" Josh looked a little uneasy.

"She was worried about you. She told me about a friend of yours called Shane, you haven't mentioned him before," Bob was attempting to be as tactful as possible.

"What did she say, exactly?" Josh was getting worried now.

"Well," Bob took a breath before continuing, "She referred to that row you and Stan had; that you didn't have a falling out over him calling you a sponger; it was to do with you and this Shane."

Josh started to get angry, "She had no right to tell you that!"

"Look son, I'm not judging you! If this Shane is your boyfriend, that's OK with me."

"He's not my boyfriend! I'm not gay!"

"Josh, listen, it doesn't matter; it doesn't make any difference!"

Josh wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He had to get out; away from his father, "Stop it!" he shouted, "You don't know me, you never have!"

Josh stormed out of the cafe and, as he rushed through the door, he ran straight into Aaron who was just about to enter.

"Whoa!" said Aaron in surprise, "What's up?"

"It's nothing," Josh said, unconvincingly.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me!" Aaron replied.

"I just had a bit of a falling out with my Dad, that's all."

"Look, I was going to grab a cuppa in the cafe, but it looks as if you need someone to talk to. Why don't you come back to mine for a drink?"

Josh looked into Aaron's blue eyes and calmed down a little. "Yeah, OK."

Back at Smithy Cottage, Aaron made them mugs of tea and sat down to chat.

"So, do you want to talk about it? Has your Dad chucked you out?" asked Aaron.

"No, nothing like that," replied Josh, "my Mum called into the cafe today; and now my Dad knows why I left home."

"I thought you left 'cos you had a row with your stepdad," said Aaron.

"Yeah, I did. But I wasn't honest when I said what the row was about."

"I see. So, you gonna tell me?"

Josh felt that he had reached the moment of truth; he felt he could no longer cover up his true feelings, not with someone who he now thought of as a friend. "OK, but if you breathe a word of this to anyone..."

"It's OK. We're mates, ain't we? You can trust me."

Josh suddenly felt foolish; he realised that he did trust Aaron and there was no point in bottling up his emotions any longer.

"Well," Josh began, hesitantly, "there is this lad, Shane, at college. I invited him round to my place; I knew he was gay, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, we got a bit drunk and started fooling around together, but then Stan came home and saw what was happening. He called me a pervert and we had a shouting match!"

"So, are you and this Shane together?"

"No, like I say, we were mucking about," Josh suddenly wondered if he had made the right decision telling Aaron about all this.

"I don't much like the sound of your stepdad; he sounds like a right bigot! I'd be likely to smack him one if I met him!" Aaron said, matter-of-factly.

"You're so confident about being gay. I'm worried what people would say if I said I was gay; you just seem so sorted!"

Aaron looked Josh in the eye, "I wasn't always like this! It took me a long while to admit what I was, I didn't want to be like this, I even tried to top myself; I was that unhappy."

"No!" Josh looked shocked.

"Straight up! But, you know, when I did come out, I was still the same person and I was lucky, my mates and family all stuck by me. I also had a boyfriend who helped me through it, too."

"Jackson, you mean?"

"Yeah," Aaron had a look of fondness on his face, "you know about him then?"

"My Dad told me about him; I think he liked him a lot. I'm sorry you lost him."

"I'll never forget him; he changed my life." Aaron changed the subject before he started to get upset, "Anyway, what are you going to do now? Are you ready to face up to those feelings you are keeping hidden inside?"

Josh was not prepared for Aaron's insight into his innermost inclinations, nor for his direct approach, so he stuttered with his next words, "I-I don't know; I'm still scared of what people might say. I've heard what guys in college say about Shane; calling him all sorts of names."

"They're not worth the bother! You can't help who you are and what you are; if people can't accept that, it's their problem; not yours. It's none of their business, anyway!"

"I wish I could be as brave as you!" Josh looked at Aaron with admiration.

"Don't talk soft!" Aaron scolded him, "I might seem like that to you, but I'm not! I was really scared about what people would say before I came out, it's natural. But, you'll never be happy until you accept it."

"Thanks, Aaron."

"What for?"

"You've helped me; just sitting here, talking. My mind's a lot clearer now."

Aaron felt pleased that he had helped his friend; he had a contented feeling that Josh could take comfort from his words.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bob was preparing tea when Josh arrived back home. He looked at his father sheepishly and spoke, "I guess I owe you an apology."

"Forget it!" Bob smiled at his son, "You were upset. I just wish you had told me the truth."

"I didn't feel I could; I didn't know what you would say. Do you want me to leave?"

"Hell, no!" Bob crossed the room to Josh, "I know how difficult it must have been for you. I want you to know, I'm here for you, unconditionally." Bob drew his son into a hug; Josh started to cry.

"Hey!" Bob said softly, "Let's have none of that! What's wrong?"

"Aaron said I'd never be happy until I faced up to who I am. I was so frightened of admitting the truth; even to myself."

"So, you've spoken to Aaron about it?"

"Yeah," was Josh's one-word reply.

"He's a good lad, Aaron. A lot of people think he's a bit of a thug; but his heart's in the right place," Bob returned to his meal preparation.

"As I'm being upfront here," Josh said cautiously, "I suppose I should tell you; I think I have feelings for him."

"Aaron, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told him?" asked Bob.

"No." Josh was back to his one-word answers.

"You get on well with him, don't you?"

"Yeah; he's a mate."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"How would you feel if we were more than just mates?" Josh was relieved to be talking freely about the situation, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"It's nothing to do with me, Josh. You don't need my approval! If you and Aaron are together, then that's fine. Like I say, Aaron's not a bad lad; you could do worse!"

"The thing is; I don't know if we are together; if you know what I mean. Like I say, we're mates, but I don't know if he wants to be any more than that."

"Well, why don't you talk to him about it? That's the only way you'll find out how he feels."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Don't be daft!" Bob looked fondly at his son, "I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, yes you have!" Josh grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope Springs Eternal – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

_Marc Silcock reprises his original role in Emmerdale, as Josh Hope._

-O-

Josh was working in the cafe when Aaron appeared, dressed in his work overalls.

"No college today?" asked the young mechanic.

"No, not today," replied Josh, "I'm supposed to be studying at home, but Dad's a bit short-handed; Brenda's not feeling well today; reckons she's got the 'flu."

"There's a lot of it about!"

"Listen, Aaron, do you fancy another night out?"

Aaron was surprised at this sudden change in Josh; it seemed that, previously, he had to coax Josh into going out. Now, Josh was instigating things.

"Yeah, sounds great!" said Aaron, enthusiastically.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Wow! You're keen!" Aaron sounded surprised.

"We can make it another night if it doesn't suit," Josh suddenly felt that he might be coming across as too eager.

"No, no, tonight's fine!" replied Aaron.

"Good, it's about time I thrashed you at pool again!"

"Oi!" Aaron playfully punched Josh on the shoulder, "Just because you beat me last time, doesn't mean I'll let you get away with it again!"

They laughed, happy and comfortable in each other's company.

Later on, Aaron appeared in the kitchen of Smithy Cottage, dressed smartly, ready for his evening out.

"Going into town?" enquired Paddy.

"Yeah, off to Bar West; with Josh."

"Good," Paddy smiled, "I'm glad you're finding happiness in your life again."

"Paddy! You're not going to go all sentimental on me again are you?" Aaron looked slightly embarrassed.

"No!" Paddy tried to explain himself, "I'm just pleased for you, that's all. Have a good time!"

"I will!" said Aaron, smiling to himself as he headed out of the door.

As Aaron made his way down the street, he ran into Hazel who was coming in the opposite direction.

"Hi!" Aaron greeted her.

"Hello, love. How are you?"

"I'm getting there! You?"

"I just take each day as it comes; that's all you can do," Hazel looked a little sad.

"Listen, Hazel. I'm just on my way to meet Josh. We're going into town tonight," Aaron felt he needed to tell Hazel about seeing Josh.

"Good!" Hazel smiled, "I'm pleased that you're able to move on."

"It doesn't mean I've forgotten Jackson!" Aaron suddenly felt the need to defend his actions.

"I know that, love. He'll always be with you; in your heart. But he'd want you to be happy. I've met Josh, he's a really nice lad; he reminds me so much of Jackson. Go out and have fun; you deserve it, you're a good lad!"

Aaron surprised himself, and Hazel, by embracing her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Dunno, really. Just, thanks!" Aaron could not find the words, but Hazel understood perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bar West was fairly quiet when Aaron and Josh arrived. They ordered their drinks at the bar and headed for the pool table for a couple of games. Josh won both times, much to Aaron's chagrin. They bought another round of drinks and settled down at a table.

"I'm getting way ahead of you now!" Josh laughed, referring to his thrashing of Aaron at the pool table.

"You just got lucky!" Aaron tried to defend his sporting prowess.

"Listen, Aaron," Josh turned serious and changed the subject; "I can't thank you enough for our little chat. I feel much happier now."

"But you're not grateful enough to let me win on the pool table!" Aaron joked.

"That wouldn't be much of a victory would it? What's the point if you don't win fair and square? Just face it, I'm better than you!"

"You're a cheeky git!" Aaron grinned at Josh when it occurred to him that he could easily have been talking to Jackson. He suddenly went quiet and looked at his beer on the table.

Josh sensed the change of mood and looked at Aaron, "Are you OK?" he asked; concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aaron looked at Josh again, "just thinking about absent friends; that's all."

"Jackson?" Josh knew what the answer would be.

"Yeah!" Aaron said quietly.

"It's only natural you'd think about him. I bet you both had some good times in this place."

"I miss him, Josh. I even dream about him; I suppose you never really get over your first."

"I can tell he was very special to you. I hope that, one day, I can become special to you as well," Josh looked at Aaron, hoping that he was not pushing things too far.

"Maybe; we'll see!" Aaron smiled at Josh reassuringly.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, tucked up in bed, Aaron mulled over the events of the day. He knew now that he and Josh were becoming closer. The ghost of Jackson still haunted his memory, but he felt that Hazel was right in what she had said; Jackson would want him to move on and find someone else. In spite of his mind racing, Aaron soon drifted off to sleep. As usual, in his dreams, Jackson was there; smiling at him and giving him comfort. Then, Jackson's image started to fade, "It's time to move on," Jackson's voice said softly, "I'll always be with you, but our time has passed. I once told you that you'd know when you love someone; just remember what I told you."

Aaron awoke from the dream; Jackson's words were still fresh in his mind. He felt relaxed and calm, as if a great fog had lifted; heralding a bright new day. He smiled, for the first time in ages; he was at peace with the world.

Bob was getting breakfast ready when Josh appeared.

"So, how did it go last night?" Bob addressed his son.

"It was great," Josh wiped the sleep from his eyes, "I beat Aaron at pool; he's rubbish really!"

Bob laughed; then said, "So, did you get to talk to him about how you feel?"

"Give us a chance!" Josh replied, "It was only our first date, I don't want to frighten him off!"

"Oh, so it was a date, was it?" Bob chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I suppose that's what you'd call it! We were out together, alone, so I suppose that counts. I'm new to all this!"

"Take your time, son! You've got your whole life ahead of you; no need to rush into anything. I've done that in the past; and look where it's got me!"

Josh thought about his father's words as he ate breakfast. He had only just come out; and he knew that he would need to take things slowly with Aaron. He would not have believed, before he returned to the village, that he would both accept his true sexuality and meet someone special; all in the space of a few weeks. His thoughts were interrupted by his mobile beeping. He looked at it to see a text from Aaron, "I'm in the Woolie at lunchtime. Meet later?"

Josh smiled to himself; so, Aaron wanted to meet again; this was a really good sign; he immediately texted back, "OK, c u there." He was tempted to put kisses after the text, but did not want to scare Aaron off at this early stage. But, he was excited at the prospect of seeing Aaron again; the butterflies were working overtime in his stomach.

Later, in the Woolpack, Aaron was sitting patiently waiting for Josh when Adam walked in.

"I see you've got your priorities right!" Adam said to Aaron, "Why work in the garage when you can sit in the pub all day!"

"I do get a lunch break!" Aaron frowned at Adam, "Anyway, I've arranged to meet Josh in here."

"A date last night, now lunch today, it must be serious!"

"It's early days yet."

"Mate, it's nice to see he's put a smile back on your face!" Adam was genuinely pleased that his best friend seemed to be moving on with his life.

As if on cue, Josh walked in and spotted Aaron and Adam sitting at a table.

"Hi," he greeted them as he approached, "what are you having."

"I'll have a pint thanks, just for a change!" Aaron joked.

"Adam?" Josh offered to buy Adam a drink also.

"You're alright thanks, Josh. I've only just got this one."

Josh went to the bar and returned with the drinks, "Are you having something to eat?" he asked.

"Sit down a minute," Aaron ignored the question, "I want to ask you something."

"Sounds ominous!" quipped Adam, but, seeing Aaron's glare in his direction, he continued, "Anyway, I've got to visit the little boys room!" Aaron was surprised at Adam's discretion.

Once Adam had disappeared, Aaron looked at Josh and spoke again, "Thanks for coming. I want to tell you what I'm thinking; I wanted to last night, but it was a bit noisy in the bar."

Josh wondered what it was that Aaron wanted to say, he was a little nervous that it was bad news, but he continued to listen.

"The thing is, I wondered if I would ever meet anybody else after Jackson. I want to tell you how I feel about you. I really like you a lot; but I know you've only just come out and how difficult that can be; been there, done that, got the t-shirt!"

"I know what you mean!" Josh looked serious, "I was bricking it! I didn't know how anyone would react; I'm glad I had you to talk to."

"Well," Aaron continued, "God! I'm not very good at this, I was wondering if you'd like us to go out; on a regular basis I mean. Are you OK with that?"

"OK with it! Wow!" Josh was grinning from ear to ear, "I'm more than OK with it!"

"Are you sure?" Aaron was hoping that Josh felt the same way as he did.

As if reading Aaron's thoughts, Josh replied, "Aaron, I'm new to all this, but I know how I feel about you."

Adam returned and saw his two friends beaming at each other across the table, "I think I'd better get back to the farm, I don't want to be like a spare wotsit at a wedding!"

"Who said anything about a wedding?" Aaron laughed, "Anyway, if you need to get back to your muck-spreading, or whatever it is, don't let us stop you!"

Adam left, giving Aaron a knowing wink as he did. Aaron felt so lucky to have such a good best mate.

"Anyway," Aaron continued, "How about coming over to mine tonight for your tea? We could get a takeaway or something."

"Yeah!" Josh said enthusiastically, "I'd really like that." He grinned at Aaron, he could think of nothing else he would like more than to spend some time in Aaron's company.

"Listen, mate, we'll take things slow; I remember how I felt when I first came out. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Josh looked at Aaron and smiled, "You're a really nice guy, Aaron. I wouldn't feel uncomfortable; not with you!"

"You wouldn't think I'm a nice guy; not if you knew some of the things I've done in the past!" Aaron turned serious.

"Well, you can tell me about it; let me be the judge! I'm sure most people have done things they're not proud of; it doesn't make them a bad person," Josh tried to put Aaron's mind at ease, "My Dad told me some of the things you did for Jackson; sticking by him after the accident, arranging the sky-dive for him; they're not the actions of a bad guy!"

Aaron returned Josh's smile, he felt that Josh was a very understanding person; just like Jackson before him.

"Josh, you don't know the half of it!"

"Then tell me! I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"Really?" Aaron looked surprised, "I don't want to bore you with my life story!"

"You won't!" Josh smiled, "Trust me; the last thing I'm going to find you is boring!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hope Springs Eternal – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_The song words are from 'Somewhere only we know' by Keane_

_(This is the final chapter of the story)_

_-O-_

_Marc Silcock reprises his original role in Emmerdale, as Josh Hope._

-O-

"On your own?" Josh asked Aaron as he arrived at Smithy Cottage.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "Paddy's away at one of his vet's conventions; or whatever they call them."

"Oh, so it's just me and you then!" Josh grinned.

"I hope you're not going to get any funny ideas!" Aaron smiled as he headed for the kitchen to get some beers from the fridge.

Josh knew that Aaron was joking, but he was secretly hoping that an innocent evening with him might develop into something more. He had decided that he wanted to go further than he had ever gone before; to experience sensations that he had previously denied himself; and the one person that he wanted to share that experience with was Aaron; he had come to realise that he accepted his feelings wholeheartedly.

Aaron returned with the beers and sat down next to Josh on the sofa.

"So, are you going to tell me all the gory details about you?" asked Josh.

Aaron was hesitant, but he really wanted Josh to know everything; he felt that, if there was any chance of a relationship with him, he would need to be open and honest about his past. "Well, where do I start? I'm not proud of any of this; I used to get involved in some dodgy scams, like trying to sell an old banger to Pearl and then selling it to a thug who went on to kill my dog. I once beat Paddy up and smacked Jackson. I used to be a runner for some nasty people who dealt in drugs. Oh yes; and I killed my last boyfriend!"

"Oh, I see," Josh seemed to be taking it all in his stride, "and what bad things have you done?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Aaron looked bemused.

"Look, Aaron, like I said before; most people get involved in stuff, especially when they're young. As for killing Jackson, my Dad told me about what happened. He wanted to take his life and you helped him; that was an act of love, a 'mercy killing' if you like, it's not as if you just shot him down in cold blood!"

"I can't believe you're being so calm about all this!" Aaron was thrown by not getting the reaction he was expecting from Josh.

"I've come to know you, Aaron. Like I said before; you're not a bad person at heart. You've had some bad luck, that can't be denied, but that doesn't make you Jack the Ripper!"

"So, you're not going to dump me then, after I've told you all this!"

Josh looked Aaron straight in the eye, "No, I'm not giving up that easy!"

"So, you still want to go out with me?" Aaron did not know what else to say.

They sat silently swigging their beers, the 'Hopes and Fears' album by Keane was playing in the background. Finally, Josh plucked up the courage to tell Aaron how he was feeling, "Yes, I still want to go out with you; if you still want me."

"Of course I still want you! I don't usually open up to people; but you're different; it's important that you know everything!"

"As you know, I am still struggling with coming out; but that doesn't mean I don't want to, you know..." Josh found it difficult to find the right words.

"I'll wait until you're ready," Aaron was keen to put Josh's mind at ease, "we'll just sit here, chill; no pressure."

"Yeah, I know; it's just that I want you to know, I really like you; a lot."

"You like me, I like you; we're not in a hurry, are we?" Aaron was in two minds about his feelings; on the one hand, he felt close to Josh and wanted to take things a stage further. But on the other hand, he was still afraid of getting close to him; he was still convinced that bad things happened to people he cared about; Jackson had been a prime example of that.

'Somewhere only we know' was playing in the background, but Josh was not concentrating on the Keane song; he was trying to ignore the passion that he felt; sitting so close to the object of his desire. He suddenly took the bull by the horns; he leaned across and kissed Aaron on the lips. Aaron was about to protest, but he knew deep down that he really wanted this; and he kissed back. Their arms instinctively wrapped around each other and they embraced passionately; holding on to one and other as if their very lives depended on it.

'_So tell me when; you're gonna let me in,' _Tom Chaplin's lead vocals filled the air.

When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes, "Well," Aaron could not stop grinning, "How was it for you?"

"Just awesome!" Josh gasped, "Do you mind if we try that again."

They kissed a second time, this time more softly but still with a feeling of intense passion for each other.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Do you?" Josh was hesitant; this was his very first time.

"Only if you do," Aaron felt he was suddenly playing cat and mouse; he knew only too well why Josh was finding it difficult to commit. This situation reminded him of his first night with Jackson; and he did not want Josh to feel uncomfortable about it.

Josh rose to his feet; he stretched out his arm and grabbed Aaron's hand, "Come on, before I have a chance to think about what I'm doing!"

Aaron smiled and let Josh pull him towards the door. They were both hesitant, for different reasons; but their instincts were telling them that the time was right.

The two new lovers were soon naked and entwined on Aaron's bed. Josh could not believe the sensations that Aaron was giving him. All the uncertainty and feelings of guilt that he had previously encountered just seemed to vanish; what he was doing with Aaron felt so right; so natural. Being new to all this; he imitated Aaron's actions; hoping that he was giving his partner the same extreme pleasure that he was receiving. Aaron touched; he kissed, using his lips and fingers to drive Josh into a frenzy of passion. He had known how to please Jackson and was glad that the same techniques seemed to be having the desired effect on his new partner. They were both totally aroused; each of them wanting to give the other an experience to remember. Aaron had been worried that it would feel wrong to have sex with someone other than Jackson; but he felt totally relaxed with Josh; and he knew that he could move on now.

A while later, they were cuddled up together; in the afterglow of the most wonderful, intimate closeness. Aaron smiled at Josh, cupping his hand around Josh's face and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"You OK?" Aaron asked.

"I'm more than OK," Josh smiled back, "I don't know what I was so worried about."

"The first time always feels a bit weird!" Aaron tried to put Josh at his ease.

"I know! I'm not very experienced; not as experienced as you, anyway!"

"Oi! You make it sound as if I jump into bed with every passing bloke! You are only my second, you know!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Josh grinned, "I hope I did everything right."

"Of course you did!" Aaron gave Josh a quick kiss to reassure him; and then said, sincerely, "I'd only do this with someone special."

"Oh!" said Josh, "I'm special, am I?"

"Yeah! You are!" Aaron leaned in for another kiss which Josh eagerly returned.

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend?" Josh asked.

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is."

"Good." Aaron smiled contentedly, he was sure of his feelings now; no doubts lingered in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Josh headed for college with a huge grin on his face. He had finally given in to his true feelings; and the results had far exceeded his expectations. He attended his lectures that day, but most of it went in one ear and out the other; all he could think about was Aaron; those beautiful blue eyes, that cheeky smile, that hot, fit body! He tried to concentrate on the lecture in case his thoughts caused him to have an embarrassing arousal in the middle of the tutorial!

Aaron was thinking about Josh too. He never thought that he would meet anybody else after Jackson; and it suddenly occurred to him where he needed to be. Before he knew it, he was beside Jackson's grave, talking to him, "I wish I had you here to talk to; but that's stupid, because if you were still here I wouldn't be about to say this! I've met someone; he's special. You know I'll never forget you, you'll always be in here," Aaron put his hand on his heart, "but I think I'm falling again. When I fell in love with you; I didn't know at first and I wish I had, things might have turned out differently. But, now I've gone through it once before; I recognise the signs. His name is Josh; he's Bob's son. He's got your Mum's approval; and I'd like to think he'd have yours too. Your Mum says you'd want me to be happy; I think that's true. Well, if it is, I'm here to tell you that I'm happy. So, I hope you'll sleep tight; knowing that I'm OK!"

Aaron's tears rolled down his face; he had not known what to say to Jackson, but, when he got started, the words just seemed to flow naturally. He stayed at the graveside for a long time, almost expecting Jackson to speak; to give his approval. But, in his heart of hearts, he knew he had it; and it gave him comfort.

Josh was sitting on the bus on his way home from college when his mobile phone beeped. He looked at the screen; although he already knew who the message would be from. He smiled when he saw Aaron's text, "Where r u? x."

Josh quickly replied to the message, "On the bus home. x." He then kept his eyes glued to the screen for another message which came straight back, "Meet at the Woolie later?"

"Sure, your round, I think!"

Josh smiled when he received the expected reply from Aaron, "Cheeky sod!"

Aaron was already in the Woolpack when Josh arrived back in Emmerdale village. Before heading to the pub, Josh called in at the cafe to see his father.

"Hi, Dad!" Josh said cheerily as he entered.

"Alright, Josh!" Bob smiled at his son, "Had a good day?"

"Yeah, it was OK. I'm just going to dump my stuff and go and meet Aaron."

"So, you're not going to give me a hand?"

Josh scanned the cafe; but only one customer was in, "I can see you're rushed off your feet!"

"I might suddenly get a coach load in!" joked Bob.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay," Josh said, but looked disappointed.

"No, I'm only kidding!" Bob laughed, "Go on, go and enjoy yourself; you're only young once!"

Aaron was beginning to think he had been stood up, but then Josh appeared in the Woolpack; and his concerned frown immediately changed to a relieved smile.

"I was going to send out a search party! Where have you been?" Aaron queried.

"Sorry! I called at home on the way. I didn't know if my dad wanted a hand in the cafe."

"And does he?"

"No, it's pretty quiet in there," Josh smiled at Aaron, "Anyway; I knew you were waiting for me; so I didn't want to deprive you of my scintillating company!"

"No sweat!" replied Aaron with a cheeky grin, "I've got guys lining up; offering to take your place!"

"Is that so?" Josh continued the banter, "I bet none of them holds a candle to me!" he pursed his lips which made Aaron laugh.

"Listen Aaron," Josh suddenly turned serious, "I want to say I really enjoyed last night, I hope you did too."

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Good, 'cos I've been thinking about you all day!"

"I've been thinking about you too! You busy tonight?" Aaron asked.

"Why, Mr Livesy!" Josh grinned at Aaron and licked his lips, "I do believe you're trying to seduce me!"

"As if!" Aaron grinned back, "What gave you that idea?"

"C'mon," Josh rose to his feet and headed for the door, "You've pulled!"

A little later on, back in Aaron's bedroom, the couple were kissing and holding each other tightly. Neither of them could wait to reprise the previous night's performance! They were so comfortable together; totally relaxed and content in each other's company; their mutual attraction was clear and strong.

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed and Josh was spending every night at Aaron's place. Paddy was pleased that Aaron was happy again and did not object to the pair sleeping together in Aaron's bed. Bob was also pleased for them both; especially Josh, who had finally accepted his sexuality.

One evening, Aaron and Josh were wrapped around each other in bed as usual when Aaron thought back to his previous relationship. It occurred to him how reticent he had been to tell Jackson that he loved him and he did not want to make the same mistake with Josh.

"Josh, you know that I love you, don't you!"

Josh smiled and kissed Aaron softly, "And I love you too," he sighed, contentedly.

"I was thinking; why don't you move in properly. You're here all the time; we might as well make it official!"

"Well, it is a bit cramped at my Dad's; I suppose it would make sense. I'd love for us to be together, all the time."

"Me too," Aaron snuggled against Josh; the feel of his warm skin gave him comfort and calmed his soul.

He knew, deep down, that everything would go right for him this time; he would make sure of it. End of.


End file.
